This invention relates to an automatic drip coffee maker and more particularly to an improved, compact automatic drip coffee maker adapted for support under a cabinet or on a wall rather than on a kitchen counter.
The use of automatic drip coffee makers is well known and widespread. This type of device has enjoyed considerable commercial success. However, the basic configuration of the types of automatic drip coffee makers presently in commercial use is such that they, of necessity, must be mounted on the counter top. Although devices have been proposed for under-cabinet mounting, these devices are constructed and have their components arranged much in the same manner as the counter top units and hence occupy a considerable space and offer no saving for under the cabinet mounting.
It is, therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved under the cabinet automatic coffee maker.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved automatic coffee maker wherein the components are arranged and configured so as to provide a compact nature that lends itself to mounting other than on a counter top.
One reason for the relatively large size and configuration of conventional automatic drip coffee makers is the fact that they brew their coffee into non-insulated flasks or containers. As such, the container into which the coffee is brewed is maintained upon a heated base so that the coffee will be maintained at an elevated temperature for consumption during an extended period of time. In addition to the spatial disadvantages presented by the use of such heated bases, the quality of the brewed coffee deteriorates with time. That is, as heat is continually applied to the brewed coffee, some evaporation will occur and the coffee becomes unduly strong if it is kept for any length of time on such automatic coffee makers embodying heated bases.
It is, therefore a still further object of this invention to provide an automatic coffee maker that does not rely upon heating of the coffee in the container to keep it at the desired serving temperature.